


Cake Fairy

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Baking, Cake, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Fluff, silliness, wacky adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Maya wanted some cake. They ended up with six of them.
Relationships: Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Cake Fairy

It was a boring, ordinary Saturday until suddenly, Maya started craving cake. Not those packaged snacks with the fake creamy filling and the squiggle of icing on top, but real cake with fluffy frosting and sprinkles.

"And now I want some," Riley said. "Bakery?"

"No. I mean, sure, we could have our moms serve us fancy cake and pay five bucks a piece, plus a tip...or we could make our own."

And that was how Riley ended up helping her girlfriend carry home a giant tote bag full of cake mixes, six colors of frosting, and sprinkles. They couldn't decide what kind of cake they wanted to make, so they just bought one of everything.

(Except carrot cake. Too healthy.)

"At least the cashier thought we were having a bake sale and didn't make the tired old birthday joke," Maya laughed as they dumped everything out onto the counter. "Assuming we're gonna _make_ all of these cakes. Riles, why didn't you stop me from grabbing every kind they had?"

"Why didn't _you_ stop _me_ from buying a rainbow of Funfetti frosting? And two kinds of sprinkles?" Pink, yellow, blue, green, lavender, and chocolate. Some rainbow. "So what should we do?"

"I dunno. Do a series of coin flips and eenie-meenie-miney-mo?" Maya shrugged.

"Or we could make them all and leave a piece on every doorstep in Greenwich Village!" Riley grinned. "We could totally do that, I just thought of it! We'd be like the cake fairy!" Maya sighed, giving her that _you're crazy and I'm going to very gently tell you why_ face.

"Honey? This is New York. If you leave things on people's doorsteps, they're going to think there's a bomb hiding in it and call the cops." Riley sighed. She knew this, she'd lived in New York her entire life, she was used to the paranoia and the bad reputation and everything. That didn't mean she had to like it, though.

"No cake fairy?" Maya patted her cheek.

"No cake fairy." Riley pouted for a moment, then shrugged, because who could stay disappointed when they were going to have cake? Luckily, it didn't take them long to pick the vanilla confetti mix. They'd frost it in rainbow and add extra sprinkles, because who cared about too much sugar when you were making a cake?

Maya was halfway through the mixing when she got that _look_ in her eye. The same look she'd had during their stint as cafeteria workers, the one that led to what Riley would forever call "The A-puke-alypse."

"Maya, no."

"Not _this_ cake! This is gonna be a rainbow, but what if we made the devil's food one, too? Except we added some...extras?"

They had a bag of chocolate chips in the cupboard, some miniature Hershey bars, half a package of Oreos, and chocolate syrup in the fridge. It didn't take a genius or a mind-reader to know what Maya was thinking.

"There's such a thing as too much chocolate, you know," she said.

" _Lies._ " Maya poured the batter into the greased pan, which Riley slid into the oven. "I saw a recipe almost like this one on Tumblr, except it was just a lot of melted candy and crumbled shortbread. But ours won't have any shortbread so it'll be even better!"

"Maya, no." But even Riley wasn't convinced of her words, because honestly, Maya's idea sounded delicious. They were making a light and fluffy confetti cake, so why not a decadant chocolate bomb? Maya gave her the look again, and Riley immediately went for the cupboard.

"Just make sure not to add too much, otherwise it'll burn. Sugar burns easily," she said. Maya shrugged.

"If it catches fire, we've got the German chocolate to fall back on."

The chocolate bomb slid into the oven twenty minutes later. Then they had to wait for the confetti cloud to cool before they could frost it, leading Riley to eye the marble mix. They needed _something_ to do, and if they turned on a Netflix stream they'd lose track of time and end up ignoring the oven timer.

(It could happen. It had happened once, and luckily they'd gotten the burnt toast smell out of the kitchen before Mom got back.)

"We could give one of the cakes to Mom and Daddy," Maya said. Riley grinned. Not only was it a good idea, but she loved when Maya called Uncle Shawn "Daddy."

"Your dad always did have a thing for cake," she said. "I bet he'd appreciate it!"

Two hours later, they had six cakes. A confetti cloud, a chocolate bomb, marble fudge, classic yellow, lemon, and white dyed with green food coloring.

They had six cakes, no one had a birthday coming up, and neither one knew how long a cake would last in the fridge or the freezer. Or even if cakes froze well. Maya surveyed the sink full of dirty mixing bowls, the pans, and their creations, and Riley shook her head. _Deep down, you knew this was going to happen, and you let it._

"Cake fairy," she said. "It can still happen. After we give some to your parents and save some for mine and Auggie and his friends, we can still be the cake fairy."

" _No,_ honey. There is no cake fairy in New York."

"But-"

"Besides, we don't know who's on a gluten-free diet or has diabetes or a chocolate allergy," Maya said, and Riley winced. This was true, and she hadn't thought about it.

"We could make people sick, and they could sue us. Or sue our parents, since they've got all the money," she muttered.

"And what if even your mom couldn't get us off the hook?" Maya added Riley pouted.

"Why can't the whole world be nice and healthy and like cake? We're never gonna get rid of all of this!" She glanced at Maya. "And don't even suggest selling it off at the bakery, either, Mom has a strict moral code about how _everything_ has to be made on-site." Maya groaned.

"Well, so much for _my_ idea."

Six cakes. Six cakes they'd spent hours making, and they had nothing to-

"CAKE!" Auggie's yell broke into her thoughts, followed by Mom and Dad trying to restrain him. And then Mom's heels clicking against the kitchen floor as she walked up behind them. Riley's stomach flip-flopped.

"It's a long story."

"I'm sure it is," Mom said. "But, it just so happens you've unknowingly solved a little problem for us!" She pointed to the calendar, and Riley realized that in her search for birthdays she'd missed something Dad had written down.

"Bake sale?"

"At Auggie's school. He's been begging us to make a giant cake for weeks now, and it keeps getting bigger every time he asks," Dad said. "But we can use these! I mean, obviously you girls can keep some and we've _gotta_ give some to Shawn, but the rest?"

So they _would_ get to be cake fairies. Sort of. Riley didn't even care that she and Maya wouldn't get any kickback from whatever got sold, it was a solution to their little adventure.

"Next time, though," she said as she and Maya made themselves comfortable at the bay window, Riley with a slice of chocolate bomb and Maya with a slice of rainbow cloud, "if we want cake, let's just go to Mom's." Maya twirled her finger in a patch of pink frosting, licked it, and grinned.

"Deal."


End file.
